I never got to tell you
by Steph-hime
Summary: Crappy title, but great fic. Yuugi deals with death, Honda and Anzu help kinda, Please R+R.


One shot, angst, yaoi.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Death, Crying Yuugi.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will do, not with the crappy wages I get.  
  
~#~  
  
"You're lying!" I screamed at Honda.   
"I'm sorry Yuugi." He said, putting his hand on my arm, trying to offer me some kind of comfort.   
Time seemed to stand still. "It can't be, he can't be dead!" I shouted, tears flowing down my face. "I--I never got to tell him."  
Honda pulled me to his chest. "He knew, he's not as dumb as everyone thought."  
I sobbed, long and hard, not wanting to believe that he wasn't going to be at school with us on Monday, never going to play Duel Monsters with me. "It's so unfair!"  
Honda rubbed my back, trying to soothe me, "Let it out." He whispered.  
"I hate this." I murmured. "Tell me this is a dream, a bad dream."  
"I can't do that Yuugi, I'd be lying if I did." He said.  
"I love him." I sobbed.  
"Lets go to the hospital, you can see him." Honda said, directing me towards Domino City Hospital.  
  
~#~  
  
"He didn't suffer." One of the nurses said, as she took us to see him, "he died almost instantaneously."  
She opened the door and allowed Honda and I to enter, before closing it again.  
I walked over to his bed, absentmindedly brushing the hair off his face. "I can't do this!" I sobbed, "I need you!" I collapsed onto his limp body, knowing that he would never hold me in his arms, never be able to kiss me, tell me that he loves me. "Don't leave me!" The tear's flowed freely now, wetting the body beneath me.  
"Yuugi, come on." Honda said, standing me up and directing me to the door.  
"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave him!" I said, almost immaturely.  
"We need to go, his family will want to spend sometime with him." He answered.  
His family. I never even thought about them. His little sister, mother and father. Sure, he was never close to his parents, but his sister was everything to him. God I envied her, her ability to make him smile, even when he was upset, or worried. I wanted to be the one that was always there for him, just like he had always been there for me during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. We exited the room and saw his family. His sister was crying into her mother's shoulder, whilst her father was emotionless.  
"I'm really sorry." I said, offering my sympathy.  
"Thank you Yuugi."  
  
~#~  
  
Anzu was standing outside the hospital.  
"Ryou told me you were here." She said, hugging me. "I'm sorry."  
"They said he didn't suffer." I said quietly.  
"Good." She said, stroking my hair. "He felt the same way you know."  
I looked into her eye's, almost curiously.  
"He loved you too, he was on his way to tell you." Anzu explained.  
"It's all my fault." I said, tears stinging my eyes.  
"It's not." Anzu reassured. "It's the drivers fault. Some one got the license plate number, his parents are taking this to the police."  
"It won't bring him back!" I said bitterly.   
"Let's take you home, you need some rest." Honda said, plucking me from Anzu and placing an arm around my shoulder, telling me where to go.  
  
~#~  
  
I couldn't sleep that night, nightmares filled my head. Grandpa said he was concerned, and Yami told me he was worried. I kept seeing the incident, seeing him get hit by the car, flying thought the air before colliding with the floor.  
"No!" I screamed, shaking my head. "Stop doing this to me!"  
"Aibou." Yami soothed as he appeared next to me. "Anzu and Honda said it wasn't your fault, they don't blame you."  
"But it is my fault Yami. He was coming to see me, it's my fault he's dead!"  
"He cared deeply about you, he would not want you to be acting like this." Yami said.  
I sighed and my eye's travelled to the photos on my desk. Photos of us at school, at Duelist Kingdom, and during Battle City.  
"He looks so happy in the pictures." I commented.  
"He's happy because he's with you." Yami whispered.  
"Happy because he's with me?" I questioned.  
"He was always happiest when you were around, always smiling."  
The phone rang, interrupting our conversation.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
~#~  
  
"It was Honda." I explain to Yami.  
"What did he want?" Yami asked, sitting on my bed.  
"To say that the funeral date has been set."  
"Are you going?"  
"I don't know," I said, sitting next to the spirit.  
"Go." Yami said simply.  
I looked at him, confusion on my face.  
"You will be surrounded by people that feel the same way. You won't be alone in this." Yami explained.  
"I guess you're right." I sighed.  
  
~#~  
  
Honda, Anzu and I sat together at the church, with his family in front of us.  
"Are you okay?" Anzu asked, squeezing my hand that she was holding.  
"Yeah, this just makes things more final I guess. Kind of letting me know that he'll never be coming back." I answered.  
"He'll be here in our hearts." Honda said, "As long as we remember, he'll never truly leave."  
"I was going to say that." Anzu pouted, causing me to slightly smile.  
  
~#~  
  
I missed the burial, instead I went to the arcade and played on his favourite game. I went to Kaiba-land and watched the Duelling arena that we had our last game of Duel Monsters on. To Otagi's game shop, where he lost a game of Duel Monsters to said host, and finally to my Grandpa's shop, where he had one of his first duels with me.  
When I got to the cemetery, everyone but Honda and Anzu had left.  
"There you are!" Anzu said, running over and hugging me. "We've been so worried."  
"Where have you been, you've missed the burial." Honda asked.  
"About." I answered, making my way to his grave.  
Bouquets of flowers lay against the tombstone, all with messages of deepest sympathy.  
"I love you." I whispered, running my fingers over the engraving.  
  
R.I.P.  
Katsuya Jounouchi  
1985-2001  
  
~#~  
  
Steph-hime: Angsty, you can blame my job for that.  
  
Jou: why'd you have to kill me????  
  
Steph-hime: 'Cos my random yaoi couple generator said to.  
  
Jou: It said to kill me?  
  
Steph-hime: nope, it brought up the Yuugi x Jounouchi pairing and I said that I would kill off the seme in the pair.  
  
Jou: Evil, making Yuugi cry.  
  
Steph-hime: *shrugs* Please R+R. 


End file.
